videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Masterpieces
Here is the list of Masterpieces in Super Smash Bros. 6. Masterpieces Bold=Unlockable Each Masterpiece will be infinite time until you click the quit button. All data in these masterpieces will be saved. Arcade * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Jr. * Donkey Kong 3 * Mr. Goemon * Haunted Castle * Mario Bros. * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Super Pac-Man * Alex Kidd & The Lost Stars * Fantasy Zone * Final Fight * Street Fighter II * Tekken * Tekken 2 * Tekken 3 * Space Invaders * Q*Bert * Bonanza Bros. * Altered Beast * F-Zero AX * House Of The Dead * Sky Zipper * Sonic The Fighters * Capcom Vs. SNK 2 * Neo Geo Battle Colosseum * Battle Circuit * Street Fighter Alpha * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Captain Commando * Galaga * Galaxian * Dig Dug * The Tower of Druaga * Mappy * Mighty Bomb Jack * Rally-X * Pole Position * Vs. Duck Hunt * Vs. Super Mario Bros. * Vs. Dr. Mario * Vs. Excitebike * Vs. Ice Climber * Bells & Whistles/Detana!! TwinBee * Street Fighter * Street Fighter III * Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge * Darkstalkers 3: Vampire Savior * Contra * Super Contra * BurgerTime * Taiko No Tatsujin * Mario Kart Arcade GP * Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 * Mario Kart Arcade GP DX * Pokken Tournament * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Bloody Roar * Hang-On * Space Harrier * Out Run * After Burner * Virtua Cop 2 * Arcana Heart * Luigi's Mansion * Sonic the Fighters * Virtua Racing NES/FDS *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong 3 *The Legend of Zelda *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Metroid *Yoshi *Kirby's Adventure *'Earthbound Beginnings' *Ice Climber *Kid Icarus *'Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!' *Punch Out!! featuring Mr. Dream *Excitebike *Balloon Fight *Urban Champion *Mach Rider *Clu Clu Land *Pro Wrestling *The Adventures of Lolo *Wrecking Crew *The Mysterious Murasame Castle *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Dig Dug II *Mega Man *Mega Man II *Mega Man III *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V *Mega Man VI *Commando *Bionic Commando *Strider *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Gargoyle's Quest 2 *Mighty Final Fight *Bomberman *Metal Gear *Castlevania *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *Kid Dracula *Contra *Super Contra *Adventure Island *TwinBee *Gradius *'Gradius II' *Final Fantasy *Dragon Quest *Dragon Quest II *Dragon Quest III *Dragon Quest IV *Bubble Bobble *'Bubble Bobble Part 2' *Athena *Super Pitfall *Blaster Master *After Burner (US/EU) *After Burner II (JP) *Puyo Puyo (Japan) *Double Dragon *Double Dragon II: The Revenge *Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones *Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun (Japan) *Renegade (US/EU) *Super Dodge Ball *'River City Ransom' (US/EU) *'Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari '(Japan) *Ninja Gaiden *Kung Fu *Lemmings *Tetris *A Boy & His Blob *Maniac Mansion *Q*Bert SNES *Super Mario World *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars *Donkey Kong Country *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Super Metroid *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Kirby Super Star *Kirby's Dream Course *Kirby's Avalanche (US/EU) *Super Puyo Puyo (Japan) *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Star Fox *'Star Fox 2' *F-Zero *Earthbound *'Super Punch-Out!!' *Pilotwings *Tetris Attack *Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Mega Man X3 *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Demon's Crest *Final Fight *'Final Fight 2' *'Final Fight 3' *'Final Fight Guy' *'Magic Sword' *Super Bomberman *Super Castlevania IV *'Castlevania: Dracula X' *Contra III: The Alien Wars *Sparkster *The Legend of Mystical Ninja *Super Adventure Island *Pop'n TwinBee *Gradius III *Chrono Trigger *The Secret of Mana *Killer Instinct *Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure *Doom *Prince of Persia *Final Fantasy III *Aero the Acro-Bat *Aero the Acro-Bat 2 *Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind *Bubsy 2 *Fatal Fury *Art of Fighting *Earthworm Jim *Earthworm Jim 2 *Mortal Kombat *Gokujou Parodius/Fantastic Journey *Super Turrican *Super Turrican 2 Virtual Boy * Mario Clash * Mario Tennis * Wario Land * Teleroboxer * Jack Bros. * Red Alert * Panic Bomber * Vertical Force * Nester's Funky Bowling * 3-D Tetris * Galactic Pinball Sega Master System/Genesis/Mega Drive/Game Gear/Sega CD/Mega CD/Saturn/32X * Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) * Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) (Game Gear) * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 * Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Sonic 3D Blast * Sonic CD * Sonic & Knuckles * Golden Axe * Golden Axe II * Golden Axe III * Streets Of Rage * Streets Of Rage 2 * Streets Of Rage 3 * Virtua Racing * Vitrua Fighter (32X) * Virtua Fighter 2 * Kid Chameleon * Gain Ground * Altered Beast * Shinobi * The Revenge of Shinobi * Shinobi III: The Ninja Master * Alien Storm * Shadow Dancer * Alex Kidd in Miracle World * Alex Kidd in The Enchanted Castle * Ristar * Strider * Ghouls 'n Ghosts * Vectorman * Vectorman 2 * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Flicky * Fatal Fury 2 * Shining Force * Monster World IV * Sonic R * Virtua Fighter (Saturn) * Doom * Alien Soldier * Clockwork Knight * Virtua Cop * Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim 2 * Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition * Mortal Kombat * Robo Aleste TurboGrafx-16/PC Engine/TurboGrafx-CD/PC Engine CD/MSX/MSX2 * Bomberman (TG-16) * Bomberman '93 * Bomberman '94 * Tengai Makyō: Ziria * Tengai Makyō II: Manjimaru * Tengai Makyō: Fuun Kabukiden * Castlevania: Rondo of Blood * Vampire Killer * Antarctic Adventure * Parodius * Parodius Da! * Bonk Adventure * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Pac-Mania * Shinobi * Bomberman Special * Ys * Ys II * Pac-Man * Mappy * Aleste Neo Geo/Neo Geo CD * Fatal Fury * Fatal Fury 2 * Fatal Fury Special * Fatal Fury 3 * Art of Fighting * Art of Fighting 2 * The King Of Fighters '94 * The King Of Fighters '95 * The King Of Fighters '96 * Waku Waku 7 * Savage Reign * Kizuna Encounter * World Heroes * World Heroes 2 * World Heroes 2 Jet * World Heroes Perfect * Ninja Masters * Samurai Shodown * Samurai Shodown II * Samurai Shodown III * Samurai Shodown IV * Samurai Shodown V * Metal Slug * Metal Slug 2 * Metal Slug X * Metal Slug 3 * King Of The Monsters * King Of The Monsters 2 * Puzzle Money Exchanger * Bust-A-Move * Kabuki Klash * Capcom Vs. SNK * Magcial Drop 2 * Neo Bomberman * Karnov's Revenge / Fighters History Dynamite N64 *'Super Smash Bros.' *Super Mario 64 *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Tennis *Dr. Mario 64 *Donkey Kong 64 *Diddy Kong Racing *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Yoshi's Story *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Star Fox 64 *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *F-Zero X *Sin and Punishment *Pilotwings 64 *Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness *Mega Man 64 *Resident Evil 2 *Bomberman 64 *Bomberman Hero *Star Soldier: Vanishing Earth *Castlevania 64 *'Castlevania: Legacy Of Darkness' *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Tooie *Perfect Dark *Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Doom 64 *Earthworm Jim 3D *Tetrisphere *The New Tetris *Mischief Makers GameCube *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' *Luigi's Mansion *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Mario Kart Double Dash *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime 2 *Kirby Air Ride *Star Fox Adventures *Star Fox Assault *Pokémon Colosseum *Pokemon XD: Gale Of Darkness *F-Zero GX *Animal Crossing *Wave Race: Blue Storm *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Riders *Shadow the Hedgehog *Super Monkey Ball *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Mega Man X: Command Mission *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 0 *Resident Evil 4 *Pac-Man World 2 *Pac-Man World 3 *Viewtiful Joe *Bomberman Jetters *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury *Frogger: Ancient Shadow *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles *Tomb Raider: Legend *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Bandiccot: Twinsanity *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Tag Team Racing *Spyro: A Hero's Tail *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Game Boy/Game Boy Color *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins *Super Mario Deluxe *Dr. Mario *Donkey Kong Land *Donkey Kong '94 *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Metroid II: Samus Returns *Yoshi's Cookie *Kirby's Dream Land *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Pokemon Red/Pokemon Blue/Pokemon Yellow *Pokemon Gold/Pokemon Silver/Pokemon Crystal *Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! (US/EU) *Mole Mania *Revenge of the 'Gator *Pac-Man *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *Street Fighter II *Gargoyle's Quest *Bionic Commando *Bionic Commando Elite Forces *Bomberman GB (Japan) *Castlevania: The Adventure *Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge *Castlevania Legends *Operation C *'Contra: The Alien Wars' *Pop'n TwinBee *Nemesis *Final Fantasy Adventure *Blaster Master Boy *Oddworld Adventures *Earthworm Jim *Shantae *Rayman *Pocket Puyo Puyo 2 (Japan) Game Boy Advance * Super Mario Advance * Metroid Fusion * Pokemon FireRed/Pokemon LeafGreen * Pokemon Ruby/Pokemon Sapphire/Pokemon Emerald * Rayman Advance * Sonic The Hedgehog Genesis * Donkey Kong Country Advance * Donkey Kong Country 2 Advance * Donkey Kong Country 3 Advance * Mother 3 * F-Zero Maximum Velocity * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! * Wario Land 4 * Mario Vs. Donkey Kong * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Sonic Advance * Gradius Galaxies * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Mega Man Zero * Mega Man Zero 2 * Mega Man Zero 3 * Mega Man & Bass * Puyo Pop * Pac-Man World Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. 6